Love Bakery 2
by Black Key
Summary: Kibum n Siwon sepasang kekasih yg sdh menjalin hub cukup lama tiba" saja di timpa sebuah masalah yang besar. Heechul, hyung kandung Kibum, sgt menentang hub keduanya kr kondisi Siwon yang bisa di katakan miskin. awalnya Kibum tak menghiraukan sang hyung namun lambat laun Kibum mulai mendengarkan Heechul yang menyebabkan ia dan Siwon berpisah. SiBum Slight YunJae, HyunMin, HanChul.


Tittle: Love Bakery 2.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: Love Bakery 2 By Dean Choi. Semua karakter hak milik diri mereka masing", keluarga, perusahaan dan yang terpenting milik Tuhan.

Main Cast:

SiBum (Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum).

Other Cast:

Kim Heechul

Kim Jaejoong

Park (Kim) Jung Min

Chap: 1 of ?

Genre: Drama, Romance, Angst, M-Preg.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _Kim Kibum dan Choi Siwon sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama setahun tiba-tiba saja di timpa sebuah masalah yang besar. Kim Heechul yang notabenenya adalah hyung kandung Kibum sangat menentang hubungan keduanya karena kondisi Siwon yang bisa di katakan miskin itu. awalnya Kibum tak menghiraukan sang hyung namun lambat laun Kibum mulai mendengarkan Heechul yang menyebabkan ia dan Siwon berpisah. tapi siapa sangka perpisahan tadi hanya membuat luka dalam bagi keduanya. di saat Kibum ingin kembali tapi Siwon sudah terlanjur tersakiti lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan keduanya nanti?_

_o0o_

_Jungmin Pov…_

Hai, kalian masih ingat padaku? Oke, tak masalah kalau kalian masih ada yang lupa padaku karena dengan senang hati aku akan memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian semua lagi. Namaku Park Jungmin tapi setelah menikah dengan namja tampan yang sejak setahun lalu menjadi suamiku itu namaku otomatis berubah menjadi Kim Jungmin. Yups benar, aku adalah istri dari seorang pemilik sebuah bakery terkenal di Seoul, Kim Hyun Jung, dan juga seorang umma dari bayi laki-lakiku yang baru berusia lima bulan, Kim Hyun Min.

Walau pun kini umurku sudah 27 tahun tapi aku sangat bahagia karena penantianku selama tujuh tahun membuahkan hasil besar. Akhirnya setelah selama tujuh tahun terus mencintai Hyun Joong dengan sebelah pihak saja namja tampan itu pun membalas perasaanku dan menikahiku juga, walau pun semuanya karena kelicikanku sih tapi setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya dengan utuh. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih dengan keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan padaku setahun yang lalu, kalau bukan karena aku hamil mana mungkin Hyun Joong mau mengakui perasaannya padaku dan mencegah kepergianku bersama Hangeng ke Itali. Kalau saja waktu itu Hyun Joong kekeh dengan keegoisannya pasti sekarang aku sudah menikah dengan Hangeng tapi ternyata Tuhan masih sayang padaku karena itulah Dia menyatukan kami berdua.

Oke cukup mengingat masa lalunya. Kali ini aku ingin sedikit membagi cerita lagi pada kalian tapi kali ini bukan cerita tentang aku dan suami mesumku itu karena selama menikah keadaan rumah tangga kami harmonis-harmonis saja. Hyun Joong sangat mencintaiku dan juga bayi kami apa lagi saat ini aku tengah mengandung anak kedua kami dan usia kehamilanku baru memasuki bulan ke lima. Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana mesumnya suamiku itu? Hyun Min saja usianya baru delapan bulan tapi kini aku malah tengah hamil lima bulan.

Kita kembali ke topik awal, pada kesempatan kali ini aku akan menceritakan kisah salah satu pegawaiku di toko cake and pastry yang aku dan Hyun Joong kelola. Kalau dulu Love Bakery tempat dimana aku memperjuangkan cintaku pada suami mesumku itu hanya memiliki dua pegawai saja, aku tak masuk dalam hitungan, saat itu pegawainya Cuma ada Kibum dan Siwon saja tapi setelah aku melahirkan Hyun Joong tak memperbolehkan aku turun langsung ke dapur karena itulah kami mau tak mau menambah jumlah pegawai hingga kini kami memiliki lima koki tetap yang tak lain adalah Kibum, Jaejoong, Junsu, Young Saeng dan Ryeowook, serta lima belas pegawai part time yang rata-ratanya masihlah anak-anak sekolah menengah atas semua.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa dari sekian banyak pegawaiku yang kisahnya akan ku ceritakan kali ini? Adakah yang bisa menebaknya? Yups benar sekali, aku akan menceritakan kisah Kibum dan Siwon yang memang sangat dekat denganku kalal itu karena kami selalu bekerja bersama saat aku dan Hyun Joong belum menikah dulu. Aku binggung harus bercerita dari mana, biar ku pikirkan dulu. Heum… Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semua dari awal kisah pahit ini dimulai tiga bulan yang lalu.

Seperti yang kalian tahu Siwon dan Kibum adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi, hubungan keduanya pun sangat harmonis dan baik-baik saja. Tapi semua itu tak bertahan lama karena masalah pun perlahan menimpa keduanya. Kalian salah besar kalau menebak ada kebosanan dalam hubungan keduanya atau ada gangguan dari pihak ketiga yang mendekati salah satu dari mereka berdua. Yah, memang benar sih ada sedikit gangguan tapi itu bukan berasal dari pria atau wanita idaman lain melainkan dari Kim Heechul hyung kandung Kibum yang sangat menentang hubungan keduanya.

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Love Bakery selalu tutup tepat pukul sepuluh malam seperti malam ini. Toko cake and bakery tadi sudah tampak sangat sepi tinggal beberapa pekerja saja yang tampak mulai berkemas-kemas merapikan toko yang tak lain tinggal Kibum, Siwon dan beberapa pekerja part time lainnya yang sudah bersiap hendak meninggalkan toko tadi. Jangan Tanya kemana perginya kedua pemilik bakery tadi karena mereka sudah pulang sejak sore tadi, maklum saja sang nyonya pemiliknya sedang hamil muda saat ini jadi tak boleh terlalu lelah bekerja.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya seorang namja tampan pada seorang namja cantik yang baru selesai mengganti baju dapurnya dengan baju biasa. Namja cantik tadi yang tak lain adalah Kibum memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada sang namja tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya tadi, Siwon.

"Ne Wonnie sebentar lagi." Jawab Kibum yang tampak sibuk merapikan loker tempat menyimpan barang-barangnya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tawar Siwon yang tengah bersandar pada loker di belakang Kibum sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap lurus kearah kekasihnya tadi.

"Boleh kalau Wonnie tidak keberatan mengantarkanku pulang." Jawab Kibum yang masih sibuk seperti tadi.

"Tentu, aku akan merasa tenang kalau kekasihku ini bisa sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat," Ucap Siwon yang kini sudah memeluk tubuh Kibum erat dari belakang. Kibum yang di peluk secara tiba-tiba pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya panjang seraya melongarkan pelukan Siwon di pinggangnya. "Biarkan begini dulu, aku masih mau memelukmu." Ucap Siwon lagi saat Kibum sedikit bergerak-gerak di dalam dekapannya.

"Wonnie lepaskan, kalau kau terus memelukku bagaimana aku bisa beres-beres. Aku ingin pulang cepat kau tahu, hari ini melelahkan sekali aku ingin cepat merasakan kasur hangatku." Ucap Kibum yang kini sudah membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon dan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Ne… Ne… baiklah nyonya Choi, kau tak perlu marah-marah seperti ini juga nanti cantiknya hilang lho." Seru Siwon seraya mencolek dagu Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi semakin merengut kesal.

"Aku tak perduli cantikku hilang, karena mau bagaimana pun aku kau tetap tergila-gila padaku bukan," Ucap Kibum cuek. "Sudah sana jangan mengangguku disini, sebaiknya kau lihat anak-anak di luar sana apa mereka sudah mengamankan toko dengan baik atau belum. Aku tak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa karena kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada toko ini Jung Min hyung dan Hyun Joong hyung pasti akan ngamuk padaku." Seru Kibum lagi seraya mendorong tubuh Siwon keluar dari ruangan tadi.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di depan. Jangan lama-lama." Ucap Siwon seraya mengecup bibir Kibum kilat sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih yang tampak ingin protes tapi tak jadi.

"Dasar." Keluh Kibum dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Ya, Kibum memang sudah biasa dengan prilaku sedikit kekanak-kanakan dari Siwon tadi. Setelah kepergian Siwon, Kibum kembali mengemas-ngemasi barang-barangnya. Tak perlu waktu lama Kibum pun segera menyusul Siwon yang sudah menunggunya di depan toko.

"Maaf lama." Ucap Kibum menyadarkan Siwon akan keberadannya. Siwon yang saat itu berdiri membelakangi Kibum segera membalikan tubuhnya.

"Tak masalah, tunggu aku kunci dulu tokonya," Seru Siwon yang segera mengunci pintu Love Bakery. "Ayo pulang." Ajak Siwon yang sudah berdiri di samping kanan Kibum kini.

"Sudah yakin semua aman?" Tanya Kibum seraya melirik toko di belakangnya.

"Tak perlu khawatir, semua beres," Ucap Siwon dengan nada sombongnya. "Kemarikan tasmu biar aku yang bawakan." Siwon segera mengambil tas jinjing yang di bawa Kibum.

"Gomawo." Ucap Kibum dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya yang tentu saja selalu berhasil membuat dada Siwon menghangat.

"Ne, kau sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawar Siwon yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat ceria sekali hari ini di mata Kibum. Siwon memang tipe namja yang ceria tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini Kibum sedikit merasa Siwon berbeda tapi ia tetap senang melihat kekasihnya itu tampak sangat bahagia seperti itu.

"Boleh, tapi aku sedang ingin sekali makan ramen bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum manja.

"Kau sedang mengidam?" Tanya Siwon dengan mata di bulatkan lucu.

"Sepertinya." Jawab Kibum asal sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Sudah berapa minggu?" panik Siwon.

"Yack! Aku sedang tidak hamil pabo. Hanya sedang ingin makan ramen saja." Ucap Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan, ternyata namja tampan ini sempat mengira kalau sang kekasih sedang hamil.

"Kau membuatku takut saja, aku kira kau benar-benar hamil." Ucap Siwon yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya di samping Kibum.

"Jadi Wonnie takut kalau aku benar-benar hamil?" Tanya Kibum datar.

"Aniya bukan begitu, tentu saja aku akan senang kalau kau memberiku seorang anak. Tapi jangan sekarang, kan kita belum menikah dan lagi aku juga tak punya apa-apa. Aku takut saja kalau kita menikah aku malah membuatmu sengsara karena aku tak memiliki apa pun. Mianhae aku belum bisa melamarmu dalam waktu dekat ini karena aku masih harus mengurus keperluan Minho dulu. Kau tahu bukan dia sudah kelas tiga saat ini dan tahun depan dia akan masuk universitas pasti itu membutuhkan banyak sekali biaya." Ucap Siwon dengan nada tak enaknya pada Kibum yang ia tahu sangat mengerti akan dirinya itu. Tapi Siwon pun tahu kalau selama ini Kibum memang menginginkan status yang jelas akan hubungan mereka tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Siwon hanya seorang dari anak yatim piatu yang harus menjadi tulang punggung bagi adik satu-satunya jadi karena itulah Kibum pun berusaha mengerti dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ne Wonnie aku mengerti, aku akan tetap menunggu saat itu tiba. Aku akan selalu setia padamu." Ucap Kibum tulus, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kibum pun ikut berkenti. Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan heran. "Waeyo?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Gomawo karena sudah mengerti posisiku dan tetap mau berada di sampingku, entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai kau pergi dari sisiku Bummie. Saranghae!" Ucap Siwon yang kini tengah memeluk Kibum erat membuat namja cantiknya tambah binggung saja.

"Ne, Nado saranghae Wonnie!" Jawab Kibum seraya memeluk balik tubuh Siwon.

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

"Ah… Kenyangnya!" Seru Kibum senang sambil berjalan riang di samping Siwon yang tersenyum melihat tingkah sedikit kekanak-kanakannya tadi. "Gomawo sudah menemaniku makan malam Wonnie, saranghae." Ucap Kibum sambil bergelayutan manja di lengan kiri Siwon seraya mengecup pipi kiri namjachingunya tadi kilat.

"Ne, nado saranghae Bummie." Balas Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Kibum dengan tangan kanannya sayang.

"Ramen tadi sangat enak, tidak kah Wonnie sependapat denganku?" Tanya Kibum senang dan masih tetap bergelayutan manja di lengan Siwon. Kini keduanya tenggah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartement Kibum yang namja cantik tadi tinggali dengan kedua hyung cantiknya.

"Ne kau benar Bummie, pantas saja tadi kedainya lebih ramai dari biasanya." Jawab Siwon.

"Besok ke sana lagi ottokhe?" ajak Kibum semangat, Siwon tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Ne boleh." Jawab Siwon yang tentu saja membuat Kibum tampak begitu senang.

"Wonnie lihat, saljunya mulai turun." Seru Kibum senang saat melihat butiran-butiran salju mulai turun di tengah-tengah kota seperti saat ini, Kibum tampak menegadahkan kedua tangannya menyambut butiran-butiran salju tadi sedangkan Siwon menatap senang ke langit malam.

"Salju pertama di bulan Desember." Seru Siwon pelan.

"Ne, indah bukan?" Tanya Kibum yang masih asik dengan aksinya tadi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah Siwon.

"Ne, sangat indah tapi tak seindah kamu Bummie," Ucap Siwon pelan dan masih cukup terdengar oleh Kibum. Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap kearah Siwon yang masih tetap menatap lurus ke langit malam. Merasa di perhatikan Siwon pun membalas tatapan Kibum dan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada sang kekasih. Suasana menjadi sepi sampai akhirnya Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kibum hingga kini jarak di antara keduanya hanya terpaut satu langkah saja. "Tak terasa bukan tiga tahun kita lalu bersama, asal kau tahu saja Bummie aku benar-benar sangat bahagia dengan tiga tahun kebersamaan kita ini. Aku senang kau selalu ada di sampingku setiap waktu walau pun sampai detik ini aku belum bisa menjanjikan hal yang pasti untukmu. Tapi harus selalu kau ingat kalau aku akan selalu mencintaimu, saranghae Kim Kibum." Ucap Siwon yang membuat Kibum terdiam dan perlahan menitikan air matanya haru apa lagi saat Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku mantelnya dan membuka isi kotak tadi yang ternyata merupakan sepasang cincin perak.

"Aku belum bisa membelikanmu yang asli tapi aku berjanji suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membelikannya untukmu." Seru Siwon sambil memasangkan sebuah cincin perak di jari manis Kibum, Kibum pun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Siwon dan menangir di dada namja tampan tadi.

"Nado Wonnie, nado saranghae. Aku juga mencintaimu," Seru Kibum membuat hati Siwon bahagia, Siwon membalas pelukan Kibum erat. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana romantisnya itu? Berpelukan dan saling mengucap kata cinta di saat hujan salju pertama di bulan desember? "Ini bagus Wonnie, aku menyukainya." Seru Kibum seraya menatap cincin yang sekarang melingkar indah di jari manisnya.

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya, sekarang pakaikan punyaku," Balas Siwon, Kibum pun segera memasangkan pasangan cincin yang di kenakannya pada jari manis Siwon. Setelahnya Siwon langsung mengecup dahi Kibum dan terakhir mereka berciuman mesra di bawah hujan salju yang menjadi saksi bisu keromantisan keduanya. "Kajja, ku antar kau pulang. Aku tak mau kau pulang kemalaman bisa-bisa kedua hyungmu marah nanti," ajak Siwon yang langsung di angguki Kibum. Keduanya kembali berjalan menuju apartement Kibum dengan sang namja cantik yang terus merangkul mesra namja tampan di sampingnya hingga tanpa terasa lima menit terlalui dan kini keduanya tepat berada di depan gedung apartement Kibum.

"Cepat masuklah, diluar sini sangat dingin. Dan setelah di dalam nanti langsung tidur ne jangan terjaga sampai tengah malam aku tak mau kau sakit." Seru Siwon mengingatkan Kibum.

"Ne, Wonnie juga langsung pulang jangan kemana-mana lagi di luar sedang dingin bukan. Dan sesampainya di rumah langsung tidur tapi jangan lupa kabari aku ne." Balas Kibum, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengecup dahi Kibum sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan namja cantik tadi yang langsung masuk ke dalam gedung apartementnya.

"Kau baru pulang?" sapa sebuah suara yang sempat membuat Kibum sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ne, hyung habis dari mana?" Tanya Kibum pada sang pemilik suara tadi yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong, sepupu yang tinggal bersamanya dan juga sang hyung, Heechul.

"Dari minimarket di depan sana membeli beberapa softdrink dan cemilan untuk nonton berdua dengan Chullie," Jawab Jaejoong santai sambil menunjukan kantong belanjaannya pada Kibum yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Kau ingin ikut nonton bersama-sama Bummie?" Tanya Jaejoong saat keduanya masuk ke dalam apartement yang tak terlalu besar tadi tapi cukup untuk di tinggali oleh ketiganya.

"Aniya, kalian saja hyung. Aku sudah terlalu lelah ingin langsung tidur saja." Jawab Kibum yang menyusul Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Di dalam ruang tamu tadi tampan sosok seorang Kim Heechul dengan bayi mungin yang kira-kira berusia sebulan di dalam gendongannya. Yups, benar sekali, bayi yang Heechul gendong memang anak kandung dari namja cantik tadi. Tapi jangan pikir Heechul sudah berkeluarga alias sudah mempunya seorang suami karena sesungguhnya sampai detik ini namja cantik tadi belum juga menikah-menikah dan dia pun sedang tak terikat dalam sebuah hubungan special apa pun dengan seorang yeoja atau pun namja. Bisa di katakan Heechul seorang single parent saat ini.

Semua terjadi begitu saja dengan sangat cepat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Heechul yang memang bekerja untuk sebuah majalah kuliner diharuskan terbang ke Italy untuk meliput sebuah acara kuliner besar di sana hingga akhirnya semua terjadi tanpa bisa Heechul cegah. Ia bertemu dengan seorang namja asing saat di sana, mereka melakukan one night stand hingga akhirnya Heechul hamil. Heechul sadar akan kehamilannya pun saat ia sudah berada di Korea dan ia tak tahu siapa namja yang sudah menghamilinya kala itu karena mereka melakukannya dalam keadaan sama-sama mabuk tapi Heechul masih jelas mengingat wajah namja yang sudah memberinya seorang putra itu. Dan Heechul telah bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada namja yang sudah menitipkan benih di dalam rahimnya.

"Kalian pulang bersama?" Tanya Heechul yang melihat kedua saudaranya tadi, Kibum yang baru saja datang langsung mengambil Kyung Hee keponakan manisnya dari dalam dalam gendongan sang umma.

"Aniya, kami hanya berpas-pasan saja di depan tadi." Seru Jaejoong dari dapur kecil yang letaknya bersampingan dengan ruang di mana mereka biasa menonton TV bersama.

"Kau pulang sendiri malam-malam begini Bummie? Kenapa tak pernah pulang cepat akhir-akhir ini seperti Jaejoong? Aku heran kalian berdua ini kerja di satu tempat yang sama tapi kau selalu pulang terlambat dari Jaejoong, sebenarnya kau kemana dulu sih?" Seru Heechul yang kembali meraih Kyung Hee dari gendongan Kibum dan memberinya susu botol agar bayi kecilnya tadi yang imut segera tidur. Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dia hanya diam tak mau mengajak sang Hyung bertengkar di tengah malam begini.

"Jelas saja kami tak penah pulang bersama kalau dia selalu pulang dengan kekasihnya itu." Seru Jaejoong yang sudah kembali ke ruang tamu dengan beberapa kaleng minuman dan makanan kecil di tangannya. Kibum benar-benar mengutuk perkataan Jaejoong tadi yang pastinya akan membuat pertengkaran baru di malam ini dengan sang hyung.

"Kekasihnya? Maksudmu si miskin itu?" Tanya Heechul sambil melirik kearah Jaejoong.

"Memang mau siapa lagi, kan selama ini hanya Siwon yang terus berhubungan dengan Bummie." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memindah-mindahkan chanel TV di depannya dengan cuek.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan namja miskin itu Bummie?" Tanya Heechul tak suka pada sang adik.

"Namanya Siwon hyung, belajarlah untuk menyebut namanya dengan benar." Ucap Kibum sedikit tak suka dengan cara bicara hyungnya tadi.

"Aku tak perduli! Bukankah sudah ku ingatkan padamu kalau kau sudahi saja hubunganmu dengan namja miskin itu Bummie, dia tak akan bisa memberimu apa-apa kau tahu itu bukan. Dia hanya akan membuatmu sengsara saja kelak. Kau itu cantik masih banyak namja kaya dan muda yang bisa kau pikat." Ucap Heechul yang mulai menceramai Kibum.

"Aku mencintai dia hyung dan dia pun mencintaiku." Balas Kibum kesal.

"Apa kau bisa hidup hanya dengan cintanya saja? Berpikirlah realistis Bummie. Memang sampai kapan kau hanya ingin terus bersenang-senang dengan dia dalam ke sengsaraan. Dia saja sampai detik ini tak bisa memberimu kejelasan akan hubungan kalian bukan, apa itu yang kau mau darinya?" Tanya Heechul sinis membuat Kibum tambah kesal. Kibum paling tak suka kalau hyungnya mulai membahas tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon yang tak lain hanya orang miskin di mata Heechul itu.

"Ya, ini yang aku inginkan!" Seru Kibum yang langsung meninggalkan tempat tadi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya yang mulai memerah. Kibum tak menghiraukan suara tangisan keponakannya yang terganggu dengan pertengkarannya dengan Heechul tadi, namja cantik tadi langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membanting pintu dengan cukup keras. Kibum menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan mulai menangis tanpa suara di sana, tak di hiraukannya suara Heechul yang terus berteriak padanya di luar sana dengan di selingin oleh suara tagisan Kyung Hee.

"Aish, anak itu susah sekali di bilang." Keluh Heechul kesal di samping Jaejoong yang sejak tadi cuek dengan pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Kibum yang memang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini seraya menenangkan sang anak yang menangis cukup keras akibat ulahnya yang mengagetkan bayi kecilnya dengan teriakannya pada Kibum beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mereka saling mencintai Chullie jadi wajar saja kalau Bummie menentang perkataanmu." Jawab Jaejoong santai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar TV.

"Tapi pilihannya itu salah Jonggie, dia bisa saja mendapat namja yang lebih segalanya dari pada namja miskin itu." Seru Heechul tak suka.

"Ku rasa tak ada salahnya dengan kemiskinan." Balas Jaejoong santai yang langsung mendapat protes dari Heechul.

"Kau bilang…"

"Cukup! Aku tak ingin adu mulut denganmu. Ku rasa sudah cukup kau dan Kibum saling beradu mulut tadi hingga membuat keponakanku yang tampan ini menangis," Sela Jaejoong yang langsung meraih Kyung Hee yang masih menangis dari dalam dekapan Heechul dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Kita akhiri pembicaraan membosankan ini, Kyung Hee biar aku saja yang menidurkannya dan kau! Cobalah untuk meredamkan kemarahanmu dulu." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung beranjak membawa Kyung Hee ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Yack! Mau kau bawa kemana anakku?" protes Heechul saat melihat Jaejoong hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Malam ini biar dia tidur denganku." Seru Jaejoong cuek dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban protes dari sepupunya tadi. Sepeninggalan Jaejoong, Heechul mulai mendumel sendiri tentang kebodohan adiknya Kibum dan juga kelancangan sepupunya Jaejoong yang sudah sesenak hatinya membawa sang anak tidur dengannya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_


End file.
